finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII/Part 5
Willkommen zurück, ihr Zerstörer ;) Auf jeden Fall… werden wir diesen Part im Mako-Reaktor 5 (oder auch meiner Meinung nach in der Kanalisation) verbringen. Sehr viel wird nicht passieren, aber dafür gibt’s auch hier nen Knaller, glaubt mir ;) Kanalisation, Plörre und Sephe right|344px Neben euch ist direkt ein Speicherpunkt, also nutzt ihn, wenn ihr wollt. Geht nun eben weiter und schlachtet das Viech ab. Dann sehen wir… Angeals Gesicht auf dem Monster O.o Genesis is wohl nich der einzige Star… Und jetzt… Seht euch diese wunderbare Szene an *-* Beste Grafik, super Kampf und… Naja… Ich verrate nich zu viel… Aber spätestens jetzt wird klar, dass Sephe Wimperntusche benutzt O.o Hab ich eigentlich schonmal erwähnt, dass ich LOVELESS auswendig kann? Also, die englische Version natürlich… Ist zwar schon länger her, aber das meiste krieg ich dann doch noch auf die Kette ;) *One-Winged Angel träller* Es switcht zumindest wieder zu Sephe und Zack. Außerdem verstärkt ein emotionaler Schub die DBW. Auch ganz nett. Lauft nochmal zurück zum Speicherpunkt, aber biegt bei der Möglichkeit direkt rechts ein. Lest die Mail und die Mission 8-4-1 wird freigeschalten. Gerade gabs ja so ne Leiter, die kurz nach der Mail. Steigt sie nun hinab und dreht am Ventil. Ne Leiter kommt runter, aber ignoriert sie erstmal. Ihr seid nämlich gerade gaaaanz unauffällig an ner Abzweigung vorbeigelaufen. Nutzt sie und klettert die Leiter runter, aber bitte nicht runterfallen :/ Lauft den Weg dann mal schön entlang und sackt eine Hi-Potion (links) und einen Shinra-Schockabsorber (rechts) ein. Dreht nun am Ventil in der Mitte. Erinnert ihr euch an die Leiter von gerade? Benutzt sie nun. Lauft jetzt den lieben langen Weg entlang und immer geradeaus. Betätigt das Ventil und lauft nochmal rüber, um zu speichern. Jetzt könnt ihr die Leiter benutzen, die ihr gerade gesehen habt… Folgt dem Weg und sagt dem lieben Sephe mal Hallo :D Wir landen zumindest in nem Labor. Auch hier ist ein Speicherpunkt. Also, was sollen wir jetzt tun… Mal überlegen… Redet einfach mal mit Sephe, das wird schon klappen :D Ah, verstehe… Wir sollen uns Berichte sammeln. Einer befindet sich neben Sephe. Die anderen beiden sind jeweils links und rechts neben dem Speicherpunkt. thumb|left|Verrückter Wissenschaftler Nummer 2 Habt ihr alles gelesen, dann geht nochmal zu Sephe und redet mit ihm. Dann taucht auch noch Hollander auf. Ich mag ihn immer noch nicht… Und werde es nie tun. Aber Gene taucht auf :) Ihn mag ich wieder… Wir sollen jetzt zumindest Hollander verfolgen, also tun wirs… Gene und Sephe labern zumindest nochn bisschen. Alte Leute + Robos = Katastrophe >.< Ihr habt gesehen, wo er hin ist, also lauft ihm hinterher! Aber zackig, ich will hier Tempo sehen! Mann, der läuft ja, wie ne Ente… Da kenn ich doch aber noch einen…. :D Speichert bei Bedarf und biegt links ab…. Der versteckt sich also auch hinter Türen, wenns sein muss… Komischer Kauz… Verlasst den Raum und bekämpft diese drei Repliken. Aber hey, stresst euch nicht, es läuft ja eh nix auf Zeit ;) Geht weiter zur Barrikade und biegt rechts ab, um 2 Hi-Potions zu finden. Bevor ihr zu Hollander geht, welchen ihr n Stück weiter sehen könnt, schaut nochmal nach rechts und sammelt den MAG-Verstärker ein. Stapft nun zu Hollander und folgt ihm weiter. Macht noch die beiden A-Sahagine platt und dann… naja, geht weiter. Betretet also die Innere Platte / Randsektion und geht nach links (ja, mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass Hollander nach rechts läuft…). Dort öffnet ihr die Truhe und ihr werdet um einen Stirnreif reicher :) Jetzt könnt ihr dem fliegenden Hollander nachrennen, aber speichert nochmal, denn jetzt ist es Showtime! Welpen empfinden auch Schmerz! Nach dem Kampf will Zack Hollander zur Rede stellen, doch dann trennt die beiden ein Schwert. Aber nein. Nicht ein Schwert. DAS Schwert. Nämlich Angeals Panzerschwert. Aber Angeal scheint nicht mehr richtig zu ticken O.o Weltherrschaft? Da kenne ich nur eine… Rache? Was hat der Kerl für Leiden?! O.o Aber ohne was zu sagen machts Schwupp und da istn Flügel… Aber ein weißer, kein schwarzer wie Genesis ihn hat. Bedeutet das… Angeal ist n Engel? Vom Namen her würds passen, aber wahr haben will ichs nich grad… Okay, da gebe ich ihm ausnahmsweise mal Recht und widerspreche Zack. Lass Angeal dochn Monster sein, Zack! Er hats nich anders verdient! …. Is der noch ganz dicht?!?! Schlägt der eiskalt meinen lieben, kleinen Zack in den Bauch… Welpen haben auch Gefühle, du Idiot! Aber stattdessen lächelt Zack nur auf der Aufforderung zum Kampf. Und was hat er davon? Er stürzt in die Tiefe… Hoffentlich überlebt er das :( Ach, türlich wird er das, er ist doch Zack ;) So schnell kann das Spiel ja eh nicht enden. Nutzt noch die Gelegenheit zum Speichern und wie es weitergeht, erfahren wir im nächsten Part :) Bis dahin, eure Dämmer ;) Navigation zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern